Amanda Waller (SV)
Agent Amanda Waller was the ruthless White Queen of Checkmate. Physical Appearance Amanda Waller was a middle-aged African American woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She could most often be seen wearing a pearl necklace and wears dark clothing, such as purple silk shirts and black suits. Early life When Icicle II used his powers to freeze and intimidate Waller, she acted nonchalant about it by saying she was raised in Chicago. After gaining control of Checkmate, Waller found Tess Mercer working for billionaire Lex Luthor and recruited Tess into Checkmate. She wanted Tess to keep an eye on his projects, regarding aliens and thus begun her fascination to learn of aliens and if nesscesary, destroy them to protect the world. Season Nine Waller hired Cameron Mahkent aka Icicle to hunt down and kill members of the Justice Society, using his anger towards them as a catalyst. She later sent clues to Lois Lane about the JSA and Icicle to which she began investigating. After giving Lois time to investigate, Waller visited her, telling her that she planted the classified information and gave her a phone before leaving, all this without introducing herself. When Icicle failed in his mission, Waller took him into custody and revealed that he had actually succeeded, having been used in order to shake up the JSA and bring them back together. She then aimed a gun at him and said, "Welcome to the Suicide Squad," before shooting him. Waller then met up with Tess Mercer in the Checkmate base, at which point revealing that Tess is a Checkmate agent. When Tess failed to kidnap Green Arrow and recruit him for the government, Waller threatened to terminate her. Later, at the Checkmate Castle, John Jones attempted to destroy the Kandorian blood sample that Dr. Chisholm took from the Kandorians, but Waller managed to trap the Martian Manhunter. After taking her form to fool a Checkmate agent, John escaped. Later, while she was in her office, Waller had her men kidnap Watchtower. When The Blur came into Waller's office, she showed that she had Chloe and that she knew what she's doing. When she finally made Clark step into the light to reveal his identity, the power went out. After Clark and Chloe escaped, the Martian Manhunter came back to the Castle and erased her memory of Clark, Chloe and Oliver's identities. She later found a Red Queen chess piece on her chess board and swiped it off in anger, realizing that she wasn't the only player in the game. Waller had her men search for Tess until she realized where the Kandorians were. When she and her men had captured them, she ordered her men to execute the Kandorians. Clark, as the Blur, arrived just in time to save them all, except for Faora, whom Waller was talking with. As Waller was threatening Faora, Major Zod arrived and threw her into her car. Fortunately for her, Clark came just in time to stop Zod from murdering Waller. Waller later told Stuart Campbell that he needed to stop his mission against Tess, but he ignored her order. Later, Zod tracked Checkmate down and as Amanda and Stuart were in the hallway, he used his heat vision to burn down the castle, presumably killing both her and Campbell. Category:Characters Category:Smallville Characters